London Buses route 201 (current)
History 17 June 1995: New single-deck route, Tulse Hill Station to Mitcham (Cricketers) via Upper Tulse Hill, Roupell Road, Streatham Hill, Streatham and Streatham Road. Replaced part of route 200, which was withdrawn between Tulse Hill and Mitcham. Operated by London General. 17 June 2000: Contract awarded to Mitcham Belle (later Centra London). Converted to low-floor operation. 9 June 2001: Extended from Tulse Hill Station via West Dulwich and Croxted Road to Herne Hill Station. 1 December 2001: Extended from Mitcham via Morden Road to Morden Station. 20 May 2006: Service assumed (not contracted) by East Thames Buses. 3 October 2009: Service transferred to Go-Ahead London after the sale of East Thames Buses (new contract). 4 October 2014: Contract awarded to Abellio London. Operators Route 201 has been operated by the following companies: *London General: 17 June 1995-16 June 2000 *Mitcham Belle/Centra London: 17 June 2000-19 May 2006 *East Thames Buses: 20 May 2006-2 October 2009 *Go-Ahead London: 3 October 2009-3 October 2014 *Abellio London: 4 October 2014-present Garages Route 201 has been operated from the following garages: *Merton (AL): 17 June 1995-16 June 2000; 7 November 2009-3 October 2014 *Beddington (MC): 17 June 2000-19 May 2006 *Mandela Way East (MA): 20 May 2006-6 November 2009 *Beddington (BC): 4 October 2014-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Herne Hill * Herne Hill Station * Brockwell Park * Guernsey Grove * Turney Road * Pymers Mead * Croxted Road / Thurlow Park Road * Lancaster Avenue * Elmcourt Road * Avenue Park Road * Tulse Hill Station * Hardel Rise * High Trees * St Martins Estate * Atwater Close * Roupell Road * Christ Church * Streatham Hill / Christchurch Road * Telford Avenue * Streatham Hill Station / Streatham Hill * Leigham Court Road * Mount Ephraim Road * Kingscourt Road * Becmead Avenue * Streatham / St Leonard's Church * Ambleside Avenue * Conyers Road * Aldrington Road * Thrale Road * Dahomey Road * Mitcham Lane / Southcroft Road * Vectis Road * Ashbourne Road * St James Road * Locks Lane * Downe Road / Mitcham Library * Mitcham Fair Green * Glebe Court * Mitcham / Cricket Green * Mitcham Tram Stop * Belgrave Walk Tram Stop * Morden Hall Road / Central Road * London Road / Morden Station Route departing Morden * Morden Station * Morden Hall * Morden Hall Road / Central Road * Morden Hall Park / Surrey Arms * Belgrave Walk Tram Stop * Mitcham Tram Stop * Gedge Court * Mitcham / Cricket Green * Glebe Court * Raleigh Gardens * Downe Road / Mitcham Library * Eveline Road * Locks Lane * Manship Road * St James Road * Ashbourne Road * Mitcham Lane / Southcroft Road * Dahomey Road * Thrale Road * Aldrington Road * Conyers Road * Ambleside Avenue * Streatham / St Leonard's Church * Becmead Avenue * Kingscourt Road * Mount Ephraim Road * Streatham Hill Station / Streatham Hill * Barrhill Road * Telford Avenue * Christ Church * Roupell Road * Atwater Close * Upper Tulse Hill * High Trees * Tulse Hill Tavern * Avenue Park Road * Lancaster Avenue * Thurlow Park Road / Croxted Road * Pymers Mead * Turney Road * Croxted Close * Norwood Road * Brockwell Park * Dulwich Road Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Herne Hill Dulwich Road, Norwood Road, Croxted Road, Thurlow Park Road, Norwood Road, Christchurch Road, Hardel Rise, Tulse Hill, Upper Tulse Hill, Roupell Road, Christchurch Road, Streatham Hill, Streatham High Road, Mitcham Lane, Streatham Road, London Road, Holborn Way, Upper Green, London Road, Morden Road, Morden Hall Road, London Road Route departing Morden Morden Bus Station, London Road, Morden Hall Road, Morden Road, London Road, Lower Green West, London Road, Raleigh Gardens, Holborn Way, London Road, Streatham Road, Mitcham Lane, Streatham High Road, Streatham Hill, Christchurch Road, Roupell Road, Upper Tulse Hill, Tulse Hill, Thurlow Park Road, Croxted Road, Norwood Road, Dulwich Road Timetable information First bus from Herne Hill: 0525 (0625 Sundays) First bus from Morden: 0510 (0610 Sundays) Last bus from Herne Hill: 0015 Last bus from Morden: 2400 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London General Category:Mitcham Belle Category:Centra London Category:East Thames Buses Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Abellio London Category:Merton (AL) Category:Beddington (MC) Category:Mandela Way East (MA) Category:Beddington (BC) Category:Buses serving Herne Hill Category:Buses serving West Dulwich Category:Buses serving Tulse Hill Station Category:Buses serving Tulse Hill (road) Category:Buses serving Streatham Hill Category:Buses serving Streatham Category:Buses serving Furzedown Category:Buses serving Mitcham Category:Buses serving Morden Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Southwark Category:Buses serving London Borough of Wandsworth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Merton Category:Routes started in 1995